Traditional wearable devices, such as wrist watches, eyewear, and the like, are limited in space and size, resulting in a low number of buttons and/or a restricted surface area that a user can interact with. The limited space and size may restrict the capability of a wearable device and/or require a user to shift through multiple menus to accomplish a task, such as to modify a device state. Accordingly, a user may be less motivated to use a wearable device as use of the device would require the user to maneuver through an unacceptable number of menus or to operate a device that is cumbersome difficult to use. Additionally, a wearable device may operate via battery power and may generally operate in a single state. Based on operating in the single state, the device may lose battery power at the same rate whether or not the device is worn by a user, effectively wasting the lost battery power.